The Fight Redone
by i-am-the-wallace
Summary: What if in episode 5x18 Mick didn't save Emily in time? What if Bell really did shoot her? What would happen to Emily and how would the teams react? How would Mick react? Emily/Mick


**Soo here's my first Criminal Minds story!**

**A few things before you read:**

**1. If there are any details i forgot at the begnning regarding the actual episode i'm sorry. I did all this by memory.**

**2. I know there will be grammatical errors. I don't need everyone reviewing how bad they are so get over it.**

**3. When I write i have a bit of an issue with the tense i'm using. Sometimes it's past, sometimes it's present, sometimes it's future so if you could all just bare with me i'll try and work on it next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds but I do own the storyline**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Morgan and LaSalle check on Jane, Emily looks over the edge of the roof to see what happened to John Vincent Bell. He's laying there on a ledge with a gun pointed at her. He gives her a smirk and a shot rings through the air. Emily's body gives a violent jolt and falls backwards onto the concrete roof, a pool of blood starting to form underneath her. Pain shoots through her body and eventually she gives into it and loses consciousness.

Morgan and LaSalle look up when they hear a shot being fired to see Emily's body fall hit the ground. Morgan runs to her calling her name over and over, when he gets no response he turns to LaSalle and shouts, "Call 911 officer down! Hurry! We need help!" LaSalle pulls out her cell phone and does as Morgan instructed. He returns his attention to Emily and tries to wake her but doesn't succeed, she's out cold.

Within minutes the medics are there trying to stop the bleeding. While they're occupied Morgan cautiously goes over to the edge of the roof where Emily was shot. He sees Bell staring at them with a big sadistic smile on his face. This time when he jumps off the roof he really does commit suicide.

LaSalle is now next to him now with Jane in her arms. "Come on Morgan we should tell the others and get to the hospital. He nods mutely and follows them across the roof, down the stairs and to the street. He sees his team, Cooper's team, the police, and an ambulance with Ben McBride, Jane's father on a stretcher. He can hear the ambulance with Emily inside in the distance taking her to the hospital.

Hotch walks over to Morgan. "Morgan what happened up there?" Morgan shakes his head in disbelief. "We cornered Bell while he was holding a gun to Jane. He let her go and jumped off the roof, we thought he was dead so LaSalle and I went to Jane and Emily went to see Bell. He apparently just fell to a lower ledge and as Emily was looking over he shot her. I had LaSalle call 911 and then he committed suicide."

Hotch nods and looks over at his team. JJ is crying into Dave's chest, Reid looks devastated because Emily was a mother figure to him, Dave is comforting JJ but he looks ready to cry to. Emily was like the daughter he never had. Morgan's really shaken up which is understandable since he was right there when it happened. Hotch sighs because that means he has to break the news to Garcia and everyone knows what her reaction will be.

Hotch looks around again and sees Cooper run over to them followed by Mick. Hotch pats Morgan on the shoulder before walking over to Cooper and his team. Cooper looks a little stunned and Mick looks heartbroken.

"I didn't see it coming Hotch, I really didn't." Cooper chocks out. He became rather fond of the little spitfire. He made things interesting. Plus she caught hold of Mick's heart that much was obvious. He looks at Mick and can tell he feels responsible.

Hotch breaks him of his thoughts. "Lets get everyone over to the hospital. Emily needs us." Cooper nods and ushers a silent Mick with them. They gather the rest of their teams and head over to the hospital where Emily is.

* * *

On the way over Hotch figures he should call Garcia. "Heyy Boss Man what's going down?" Hotch takes a deep breath making sure his voice doesn't waver. "Garcia there's been an accident." Hotch hears Garcia's coffee mug shatter. When she replies her voice cracks and her breathing comes out in short gasps. "What happened Sir? Who is it?" He knows she thinks its Morgan. "It's Emily"

Garcia cries out when Hotch says it's Emily. "No. It can't be, not my Sassy Pants. Is she alright? How did she get hurt? Is she alright? What hospital are you guys going to I'll be there as soon as possible." Garcia runs out to her car not thinking about bringing a go bag or anything. All she cares about is Emily and making sure she's okay. "We'll tell you everything that happened once you get here Garcia." "Roger that Boss." With that she speeds off to the airport.

* * *

JJ stares silently out the window of the SUV as it starts to rain. She and Dave are driving to the hospital together. Dave has one hand on the steering wheel and JJ is clutching tightly to the other.

Emily became her best friend, maybe even more so than Garcia just because Emily could keep a secret. Emily knew JJ have a thing for Dave before anyone else. Emily was the only one that knew about JJ's sister's suicide. Emily and JJ would stay up late on cases and eat ice cream and talk about what their lives were like as children. They sort of became sister, the one JJ lost and the one Emily never got to have.

Dave eventually pulls up to the hospital and JJ literally drags Dave in so they can see how Emily's doing. When they get into the waiting area they are greeted by the sorrowful faces of their team and Cooper's team.

Mick is sitting in a chair, his head in his hands. He gently rocks back and forth as he thinks to himself. He should have been there making sure nothing happened. He should have protected her, it's his entire fault.

Morgan, sitting next to Mick, has similar thoughts run through his head. He should have known something was wrong. A guy like that wouldn't just jump off a building without an ulterior motive. He should have checked instead of Emily. He couldn't lose her. After Gideon and Elle left he couldn't handle it if someone else leaves too.

A doctor in his late 30's walks into the waiting room, clip board in hand. "Emily Prentiss?" He looks up to see about 10 people staring anxiously at him. "All of you are here for Emily Prentiss?" a tall man in a black suite and a stone expression step forward. "Yes we're all here for Emily." The doctor nods. "I'm Dr. Anderson, Emily's in room 118. Well the good news is it was a through and through. Her shoulder will be sore and she did lose a lot of blood. We had to give her a transfusion but she's looking like she'll be okay. She did hit her head pretty hard and it will be tender for a few days but that's it. She's sleeping right now but you all can go in and see her. She'll be ready to leave in a few days."

As the words leave the doctor's mouth Mick all but runs to Emily's room. He stops short when he gets to the door, a little afraid of what he might see. Taking a deep breath he opens to door and he immediately tears up. There, laying on a hospital bed and an IV attached to her arm is Emily Prentiss. Her shoulder's wrapped and she's white as a sheet. He goes over to the chair next to her bed and sits down. Taking her cold hand in his warm one he finally lets the levee break and tears pour down his face.

* * *

Everyone watches sadly as Mick runs to Emily. It is obvious they feel something for each other, something deeper than friendship. They thank Dr. Anderson and slowly follow in the direction Mick headed.

Reid is at the end of the little pack, scared of what he'll see. To him Emily Prentiss is indestructible, no one or thing could hurt her. He lost his father and Gideon and his mother doesn't remember him, Emily is all he has.

Everyone gathers into the room. Dave by the window with JJ wrapped in his strong embrace. Hotch on the left of Dave and Prophet on the right. Cooper's next to Hotch, his arm slung casually around LaSalle's shoulders. Morgan's leaning against the wall behind Mick and Reid's standing in the doorway.

About an hour later everyone is still in their original spots, staring at Emily, willing her to wake up. Off in the hall they hear someone screaming. Morgan recognizes that it's Garcia. He quickly leaves the room to see a disheveled Penelope Garcia screaming for Emily's room. Morgan grabs her and leads her to Emily's room.

A new wave of tears hit Garcia when she sees Emily lying in the hospital bed, unconscious. She slowly walks to the edge of the bed and pushes some hair out of Emily's face and whispers, "Oh my beautiful Soldier Girl." Morgan grabs her in his arms and she cries into his chest just like JJ is with Dave.

* * *

It's about 5 hours later and Emily still hasn't woken up. Mick is still in his chair, holding Emily's hand with his head lying on the bed. He fell asleep about an hour ago right after everyone left.

Everyone left to their hotel rooms to get some sleep since it's been a long, trying day. They had a little trouble convincing Garcia to go bur eventually calmed down and left with some persuasion from Morgan to go with everyone else. Mick was the only one to stay behind because he wanted to be there when she woke up, no matter what time it was.

At 3:00 in the morning Mick feels a pressure on his hand. His head shoots up to look at Emily's face. She lets out a soft groan and turns her head to the side facing him. Slowly she opens her unfocused eyes and they meet a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown ones. She gives Mick a tired, sweet smile.

Mick's heart soars when he sees Emily smile at him. He reaches his body up and gently brushes his lips against Emily's. Even though she's a little surprised at first she return the kiss whole heartedly. After a while they pull away but keep their faces close to each other.

Mick rests his forehead against Emily's and nuzzles their noses together. "I thought I lost you." His voice is just above a whisper. She smiles reassuringly at him. "You didn't lose me, I'm right here. I'll always be right here." Mick catches her double meaning. He looks down at the off white blanket before he speaks.

"Emily this whole this has made me realize that you have to tell the people you care about how you feel about them before it's too late. I could have lost you today Emily without ever telling you how I feel. I care for you deeply Emily Prentiss and I can see myself easily falling in love with you if I'm not already. I want a relationship with you and it doesn't matter that we both will always have cases or something else. We can make it work; I want to make it work so please, please tell me you want to make it work too."

When he finishes his little speech Mick looks up to see a smiling Emily with tears in her eyes. "Oh Mick, I can see myself falling in love with you too. I do want a relationship and we will make it work because we understand what this job demands of us. We'll be there for each other after a hard case or whatever else the other needs."

Mick returns her smile and gives her another kiss. This one however is a bit more passionate. Mick rests one hand on Emily's cheek and the other on the back of her neck. Emily brings her arm (the one that doesn't have the IV) up and buries it into his dark, messy hair.

When they pull away Emily puts her lips to Mick's ear. "I know it's kinda early but I love you Mick" He pulls back so he can see her face. Seeing nothing but the truth he pecks her on the lips one more time before whispering back to her. "I love you too Emily."

* * *

**SOO kinda cheesy ending but thats not necessarily a bad thing.**

**No flames accepted!**

**Review please!**


End file.
